The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Sequel to Silly Songs with Sid, Love Songs with Buck, and Animalz in the Sink. More Silly Songs!
1. Chapter 1: The SUV Song

**The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Sport Utility RC**

Note: This takes place in a restraunt, so prepare to laugh!

Sid: _**I like your rock car**_

Sally (my OC): _**I like yours too**_

Sid: _**Is it a Jeep?**_

Sally: _**A Subaru**_

Sid: _**I like your tires**_

Sally: _**You've got nice chrome**_

Sid: _**A trailer hitch?**_

Sally: _**Left mine at home**_

Sid: _**Oh your suspension**_

_**It suspends me over heights**_

_**I've never know**_

Sally: _**And your roll bar**_

_**Is to die for**_

_**By the way,**_

_**I like your chrome**_

Sid: You already said that.

Sally: Did I?

Sid: Yeah.

Sally: Oh.

Both: _**Oh**_

_**You and me**_

_**In our sport utility vehicles**_

_**Crusin to 7-11**_

_**For a bag of Frito Lays**_

_**Oh,**_

_**You and me in our sport utility vehicles**_

_**We'll slam into 4 wheel**_

_**And pick up a dozen eggs**_

_**And if there ever was a snow**_

Sally: _**A really really deep snow**_

Sid: _**And if everyone was stuck**_

_**But us**_

Sally: _**We'd be the ones not stuck**_

Sid: _**Then we could be the heroes**_

Sally: _**We could be the heroes**_

Both: _**We could be the herooooooooes!**_

Sally: _**We would push them and pull them**_

Sid: _**Push them and pull them**_

Both: _**Push them and pull them**_

_**Right out of the snow**_

Sally: _**I like your car**_

Sid: _**I like yours too**_

Sally: _**Periwinkle?**_

Sid: _**It's baby blue**_

Sally: _**How's it handle?**_

Sid: _**Like a dream**_

Sally: _**How 'bout coffee**_

Sid: _**And then ice cream!**_

Both: _**Oh,**_

_**You and me in out**_

_**Sport utility vehicles**_

_**Crusin to Dunkin Donuts**_

_**For a cup**_

_**Of steaming joe**_

_**Oh,**_

_**You and me**_

_**In our sport utility vehicles**_

_**We'll slam into**_

_**Four wheel drive**_

_**For a scoop of rocky rood**_

Sally: _**And if we ever go campin...**_

_**You know**_

Sid: _**Haven't been but one day...**_

_**I'll go**_

Sally: _**And we find a ranger**_

_**Stuck in a ditch**_

Both: _**A nice ranger**_

_**In a deep ditch**_

Sid: _**We could be the heroes**_

Sally: _**We could be the heroes**_

Both: _**We could be the heroes**_

Sally: _**We would push him**_

_**And pull him**_

Sid: _**Push him and pull him**_

Both: _**Push him**_

_**And pull him**_

_**Right out of that ditch**_

Sid: _**I like your car**_

Sally: _**I like yours too**_

Sid: _**Is it a Jeep?**_

Both: _**It's my Sport Utility Vehicle**_


	2. Chapter 2: Schoolcave Polka

**The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: Schoolcave Polka**

Sid: _**Whether,**_

_**Whether,**_

_**Whether,**_

_**Whether,**_

_**Whether you like it or not**_

_**Weather,**_

_**Weather,**_

_**Weather,**_

_**Weather**_

_**Weather is cold,**_

_**Warm and hot.**_

Sid: _**Two,**_

_**Two,**_

_**Two,**_

_**Two**_

_**Two of my favorite toys**_

_**I'm bringing to,**_

_**To,**_

_**To,**_

_**To**_

_**A place the first one enjoys...**_

_**And I like it, **_

_**Too!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**  
Where the crews come cruising down the plane!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**I kneaded my biscuits plain!**_

Sid: I think I need some biscuits! It's making me hungry!

"Half-an-hour later..."

Sid: _**I know a pear,**_

_**Pear,**_

_**Pear,**_

_**Pear,**_

_**With a pair**_

_**Of really soft shoes.**_

_**He wears them to pare,**_

_**Pare,**_

_**Pare,**_

_**Pare**_

_**Bushes that easily bruise**_

Sid: _**I planted rows,**_

_**Rows,**_

_**Rows,**_

_**Rows**_

_**Of a harribly bad-smelling rose**_

_**Now no one knows,**_

_**Knows,**_

_**Knows,**_

_**Knows**_

_**If the scent will be leaving my nose!**_

Sid: But most likely no.

Sid: _**Oh!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**Where the toads**_

_**Are towed out on the plane!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**Homophones!**_

_**I kneaded my biscuits plain!**_

_**Whether,**_

_**Whether,**_

_**Wheter,**_

_**Whether,**_

_**Whether you like it or not.**_

_**Weather is cold,**_

_**Warm and hot.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Blues with Sid

**The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: The Blues with Sid**

or

**Chapter 15 of Silly Songs with Sid: The Blues with Sid**

Sid: _**All sunshine and roses**_

_**No rain came my rain.**_

_**I said,**_

_**All sunshine and roses,**_

_**No rain came my way.**_

_**My dad bought me ice cream,**_

_**Oh happy,**_

_**Happy,**_

_**Happy,**_

_**Happy day.**_

_**I ate up that ice cream**_

_**Got some on my face.**_

_**That's right,**_

_**Right on my face.**_

_**(I said)**_

_**I ate up that ice cream,**_

_**Got some on my face**_

_**Got some on the table**_

_**Oh**_

_**Happy-sticky,**_

_**Happy-sticky,**_

_**Happy,**_

_**Happy,**_

_**Happy-sticky,**_

_**Happy place!**_

But, a blind turtle takes Sid's ice cream.

Sid: _**You took my ice cream.**_

_**You took it from me.**_

_**You took my ice cream**_

_**You took it away from me.**_

_**But I'm still not sad**_

_**I'll just have a...**_

_**Cookie.**_

Blind Turtle: _**You took away my ice cream**_

_**You took it away from me**_

_**My sweet, creamy ice cream...**_

_**I don't care about no cookie!**_

_**Whoa!**_

Sid: _**My cookie and ice cream**_

_**They both gone away**_

_**But that don't bother me none**_

_**I've got my freshly baked... strudel!**_

Polka Music: _**Don't got no ice cream**_

_**No cookies**_

_**No strudel**_

_**But I'm yodel-yodel happy-hoo**_

_**Just here with my poodle.**_

_**That's right,**_

_**I'm yodel-yodel happy-hoo**_

_**Just me and my poodle.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza Angel Sid Style

**The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: Pizza Angel Sid Style**

Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sid, the part of the show where Sid comes out and sings a silly song.

Sid: Got the munchies on that fateful night, round eight 'o clock. So I requested a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right, 'cause I waited for hours and... np pizza.

Sid: _**I set the table with a paper plate**_

_**How would I know that it'd be late?**_

_**It's taken so long, where could it be?**_

_**Had a thirty minute gurantee**_

_**Pizza Angel, please come to me**_

_**Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey**_

_**Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees**_

_**You my number one pie from Sicily!**_

_**Did it get lost?**_

_**Did they just forget?**_

_**Should I have ordered on the conch shell?**_

_**Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure**_

_**I think my soda's room temperature**_

_**Pizza Angel, please come to me**_

Pizza Angels: _**Come to me!**_

Sid: _**Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey**_

_**Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees**_

Pizza Angels: _**On my knees!**_

Sid: _**And don't forget to add my favorite anchovies!**_

Pizza Angels: _**Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

Sid: _**I was concerned for my delivery**_

_**Eight little slices of heaven for me**_

_**Can't stop thinking it would make me smile**_

_**When I taste my first Chicago style**_

_**Going crazy while I pace the floor**_

_**Then my heart skipped**_

_**When I heard the door!**_

Sid: I opened the door in expectation, but it was the saddest sight I ever saw. I could still smell the sweet aroma of deep dish goodness... but the box was empty.

Pizza Delivery Man Crash: The house number was broken, so I couldn't find you. I was getting kind of hungry so I... ate your pizza. Sorry about that. You don't need to tip me or anything.

Sid: _**Pizza Angel, please come to me**_

Pizza Angels: _**Come to me!**_

Sid: _**Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey**_

_**Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees**_

Pizza Angels: _**On my knees!**_

Sid: _**I will miss you for eternity!**_

Sid: I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel.

Me: Feel free to order some pizzas (Chicago Style) and pretend you are Sid or Larry.


	5. Chapter 5: My Baby Elf Sid Style

**The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: My Baby Elf Sid Style**

Sid: _**I asked my baby,**_

_**My baby elf**_

_**A couple questions**_

_**About myself.**_

_**If I was handsome,**_

_**If I was nice.**_

_**I was lookin' for her advice.**_

_**She looked at me and shook her head,**_

_**And this is what she said:**_

(yelling in elvish)

Sid: _**She yelled so loud,**_

_**She hurt my ears.**_

_**My eyes they weiled up,**_

_**All full of tears!**_

_**But I don't mind none,**_

_**'Cuz she's my elf**_

_**My elfity babity boobity babity bubbity elf!**_

Sid: _**When I go walkin' all by myself**_

_**I busy thinkin' about my elf.**_

_**I keep her picture up on my shelf.**_

_**I'm always dreamin' about my elf.**_

_**I won't forget they way she**_

_**Says those words to me.**_

(Screaming in elvish)

Sid: _**Don't know exactly what she said,**_

_**Just know it kinda hurts my head.**_

_**I'll take an Asprin,**_

_**'Cuz she's my elf.**_

_**My elfity babity boobity babity bubbity elf!**_

Crash: Wait a minute! You're not a real elf! You're an elvish impersonator! You sicken oh deceitful one!

Sid: Oh, give the possum a bow and arrow and he's a real elf!


	6. Chapter 6: Gated Era

**The New and Improved Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: Gated Era**

Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sid, the part of the show where Sid comes out and sings a silly song.

Off-Screen Singer: _**There once was a boy**_

_**Who lived in a house**_

_**And the house sat under the tree**_

_**By the tree ran a fence that stretched far and wide**_

_**Round the gated era**_

Sid: _**Can I have my ball?**_

_**Can you get my ball?**_

_**I kicked it into the tree**_

_**And the ball bounced up**_

_**And my ball dropped in**_

_**To the Gated Era!**_

Rudy: _**Oh!**_

_**The Gated Era**_

_**Is where we like to be**_

_**Everything's so lovely**_

_**Oh, our hearts are filled with glee**_

_**And when you come to visit**_

_**You can stand outside and see**_

_**What a lovely bunch we are**_

_**In are Gated Unity!**_

Rudy: _**The Gated Era**_

_**We think you will agree**_

_**Is pleasently devoid**_

_**Of unslightly stray debris**_

Garbage Man: _**Free,**_

_**Free of debris!**_

Rudy: _**The Gated Era**_

_**Is where we'll always be**_

_**Our smiles are yellow**_

_**Cause we're inside**_

_**In comfy custody**_

_**And when you come to visit**_

_**You can stand outside and see...**_

Rudy (to garbage man): _**Come on, you stand outside...**_

Rudy: _**What a smiling bunch we are**_

_**In our gated unity!**_

Sid: _**Can I have my ball?**_

_**Can you get my ball?**_

Rudy: _**Oh, the Gated Era**_

_**Is where we like to be**_

Sid: _**I kicked it into the tree**_

Rudy: _**Our lives are made perfect**_

_**By a hefty entrance fee**_

Sid: _**And my ball bounced up**_

_**And my ball dropped in**_

Rudy: _**And when you come to visit**_

_**You can stand outside and see**_

Sid: _**To the Gated Er--**_

Rudy: _**What a lovely bunch we are**_

Sid: _**To the Gated Er--**_

Rudy: _**What a happy bunch we are**_

Dinosaurs and Sid: _**To the Gated Era!**_

Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Sid.

Buck: Oh, look! A ball!

Narrator: Tune in next time to hear Sid say:

**BONK!**

Sid: (rubs head an picks up ball) Thank you.


End file.
